Survival
Use this skill to hunt and forage, guide a party safely through arid wastelands, identify signs that Gundarks live nearby, or avoid quicksand and other natural Hazards. Special: '''You can Take 10 when making a Survival check. You can Take 20 if there is no danger of penalty for failure, but it takes twenty times as long as normal to do so. Basic Survival Once per day, you can make a DC 15 Survival check to avoid natural hazards and keep yourself safe and fed in the wild for the next 24 hours. You can provide food and water for one additional person for every 2 points by which your check exceeds 10. Endure Extreme Temperatures (Requires Field Kit) Once per day, you can make a DC 20 Survival check to ignore the effects of Extreme Cold or Extreme Heat for the next 24 hours. Know Direction As a Full-Round Action, you can ascertain which direction is north by succeeding a DC 10 Survival check (Assuming you're somewhere where cardinal directions matter). Track (Trained Only) To find tracks or to follow them requires a Full-Round Action and a successful Survival check. The DC of the check depends on the surface and the prevailing circumstances, as given below. You must make another Survival check every time the tracks become difficult to follow, such as when other tracks cross them or when the terrain or prevailing circumstances change. You move at half normal Speed while tracking. You can choose to move at your normal Speed instead, but you take a -5 penalty on Survival checks made to follow tracks. ''Soft Ground:'' Any surface (Fresh snow, thick ash, wet mud) that holds clear impressions of footprints Firm Ground: Any outdoor surface (Lawns, fields, woods) or exceptionally soft or dirty indoor surface (Dusty floors, thick carpets) that can capture footprints of a creature's passage. Hard Ground: Any surface that doesn't hold footprints at all (Bare rock, concrete, metal deck plates). Additional Survival Applications The following applications of the Survival skill are compiled from the subsequent reference books released for Saga Edition: Create Defensive Position (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide A character Trained in the Survival skill can make camp in a defensive position, digging trenches or otherwise preparing the encampment to defend against an attack. When you stop to rest (Even in urban or otherwise civilized environments), you can take 10 minutes to prepare the place where you and your allies are resting as a defensive position. At the end of 10 minutes, if you succeed on a DC 20 Survival check, you prepare an area no bigger than 20x20 squares as a defensive position. While you and your allies sleep within that area, you take no penalty to Perception checks to Notice Targets. Furthermore, all creatures take a -5 penalty on Stealth checks made within the prepared area. Lastly, you and all allies gain a +2 circumstance bonus to Reflex Defense while within the area. If you and your allies abandon the defensive position, the effect ends. '''Special: Sleeping or unconscious characters take a -10 penalty on Perception checks. Extended Survival (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide You are trained in methods of long-term survival in the wild. If you are required to survive in an uncivilized area for more than 48 hours, you can make a DC 20 Survival check to find a suitable location for a basic shelter and campsite. Success reduces the DC for your Basic Survival checks by 5 during those days spent using the campsite.